dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Timeline (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
This page is the official timeline of the Dragon Ball Meta Series based on the Dragon Ball manga by Akira Toriyama, including Dragon Ball SF, and most films that are canon. 'Timeline' 'Pre Dragon Ball:' *Over 100 Million Years Before Age The earliest Kais are thought to exist. *About 75 Million Years Before Age The 15th generation East Supreme Kai fuses with an Old Witch, becoming Old Kai. The Evil Wizard, Riku is successful in turning his son, Ark, into his ultimate creation. Ark begins to cause havoc across the universe. The Ultimate Kai and the 15th generation Supreme Kais take a stand. Ark starts to revert into weaker forms due to a fault in his design. The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword. Ultimate Kai manages to deliver a crippling blow to the Wizard Riku, causing his death. Before Riku's death, he seals Ark up into a seal orb and launches it into space in the hope that his descendants will carry out his revenge. A funeral for the 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai is held. Ultimate Kai places the Z Sword in the tallest mountain on the Supreme Kai Planet. Ultimate Kai bids farewell and returns to the World Of Grand Masters. * About 5 Million Years Before Age The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in creating the mighty Majin Buu. The monster destroys thousands of planets in the following years. West Supreme Kai and North Supreme Kai are killed. South Supreme Kai and Grand Suprme Kai are absorbed by the monster, adding a aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance twice. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *Ten of Thousand Years Before Age Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnance of the Eight Divinations on the border between the Living World and the Other World. *Approximately 6233 Before Age Mijorin protects his planet from evil invaders. *4237 Before Age Garlic's ancestors migrate to Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. 2833 Before Age Sarta Protects his planet from deadly meteorites. 739 Before Age Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles her castle alongside it. *251 Before Age Hirudegarn is reborn by the power of the Kashvars on Planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn War. A Konatian Wizard defeats Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and with the help of Tapion and Minotia using magical Ocarinas. Tapion and Minotia are locked into music boxes and sent to opposite sides of the universe. *240 Before Age On Planet Saiyan, Vegeta's ancestor is declared King of the Saiyans. The Saiyan, Pumpin starts to have mixed feelings about the King. A Saiyan King War begins and ends resulting in Pumpin's and his follower's death. *Approximately 238 Age The original Super Saiyan appears, and wreaks havoc across the universe. *237 Before Age Turtle is born. Approximately 50 Before Age Korin is born. Bandages the Mummy is born. *176 Age Fangs the Vampire is born. *240 Age On Planet Airdos, the Gold Star Dragon Balls are created. However too much energy is put into their creation, resulting in negative nergy giving creation to the Black Smoke Shenron. Black Star Shenron wreaks havoc, until he's eventually defeated by a group of Super Namekians (including Guru, Katas, Lord Slug, and Dooru). Guru entrusts the Gold Star Balls to the Namekian, Vardo. The Namekian race divide into two, escaping Planet Airdo's destruction. Vardos and Namekians migrate to a planet, they rename the planet, Zartar. Vardo manages to restyle the Gold Star Dragon Balls. Guru and Namekians migrate to a planet, they rename the Planet, Namek. *Approximately 250 Age Fortune Teller Baba begins her fortune telling business. The Namekian Dragon Balls are created. *261 Age King Yenma travels down Snake Way to recieve training from King Kai. Princess Snake falls in love with him. The Namekians (Including Guru) uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to banish Lord Slug, Dorru and the Super Nameks from the Planet Namek, after they became intoxicated with their powers. On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life-giving Ajisa plants. Katas sends his only son away on a spaceship to avoid death, but the storm stops and no one follows the child. All Namekians exept Guru, perish. The son of Katas faces problems and is forced to make a landing on Earth. During the landing he hits his head, and loses his memory. *375 Age Master Haito, becomes A World Martial Arts Master. He creates a Dojo. *400 Age Master Mutaito becomes a World Martial Arts Master. he creates a Dojo. *424 Age Adon is born. Mr.Lao is born. Yata is Born. *430 Age Master Roshi is born. Master Shen is born. Fan Fan is born. *431 Age Bo is born. The Black Claw Army is created. The Son of Katas becomes the aprrentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. The Son of Katas creates the Black Star Dragon Balls, but realizes that they're too dangerous, and hides them in the Lookout. *432 Age Adon becomes a pupil of Tain of the Black Claw Army. *437 Age Adon abandons the Black Claw Army and becomes a Forest Bandit. Korin loses the Power Pole. *439 Age Roshi finds the Power Pole, and decides to begin his journey to Master Mutaito's Dojo. Shen begins his journey towards Master Mutaito's Dojo. The story of Cowa! Begins. *440 Age Roshi meets Bo in his village. Together they confront the Black Claw Army. In the forest, they meet and confront Adon, which ends in a draw after Ninja Minaki interferees. Togther they confront the Black Claw Army Base and defeats the entire army including Tain. Bo returns to his Village. Roshi and Adon reach Mutaito's Dojo along with Shen. Roshi and Shen develop a rivalry between each other. The story of Cowa! Ends. *441 Age Roshi, Shen, Adon and Mutaito compete in a Grand Fist Tenkaichi Tournament. Lao and Bo also appears. Mutaito wins, and Lao comes in second place. Roshi meets Paifu and his friends in his Village. *442 Age Haito's former pupils kidnaps Earth's current King's son. Roshi and his friends manage to defeat them and recuse the young Prince Furry. Haito dies in the battle. A funeral is held. *448 Age Roshi, Shen and Fan Fan turns 18. Adon, Lao and Yata turns 23. Roshi, Shen and Adon continue their training under Master Mutaito. Roshi starts to fall in love with Fan Fan. A final Grand Fist Tenkaichi Tournament takes place. Yata wins, Roshi comes in second place. *Approximately 450 Age Roshi climbs Korin Tower, and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *Approximately 453 Age Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *459 Age Shen's brother, Tao is Born. *461 Age Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after seperating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's heart separates and forms King Piccolo. The King Piccolo War Begins. King Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Electric Rice cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Muitaito dies as a result of performing this move. *467 Age The four Kais gather together for one of their few reunions. *470 Age Kami creates the Dragon Balls. *474 Age Demon King Dabura inspects the Earth. *Approximatley 550 Age The first Saiyan lands on Planet Tuffle in a mysterious spaceship. *553 Age Master Roshi starts his collection of world famous collection of dirty magazines. *Approximately 650 Age Roshi finds the 3 Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. *650 Age May 7th The first World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *655 Age May 7th the 2nd World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *658 Age Grandpa Gohan is born. Ox King Is born. Chichi's mother is born. *660 Age May 7th The 3rd World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *662 Age Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers of his childhood. *665 Age May 7th The 4th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Master Roshi wins. Grandpa Gohan comes in second place. *670 Age May 7th The 5th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *675 Age May 7th The 6th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *680 Age May 7th the 7th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *685 Age May 7th The 8th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *690 Age May 7th the 9th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *695 Age May 7th The 10th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *698 Age Boss Rabbit is Born. *Approximatley 700 Age King Trama's son, Vegeta (King Vegeta) is born. Dr. Briefs is born.. Mrs. Briefs is born. The 11th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *705 Age May 7th The 12th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *707 Age Kurikinton Soramame is born. Borgos and Shugesh are born. *Approximatley 710 Age Rasen's son, Bardock is born. Seta, Tora, Fasha, Nappa, and Paragus are born. King Chappa is born. The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *714 Age Ruhana, wife of King Chappa is born. *715 Age Emperor Pilaf is born. Ninja Murasaki is born. The 14th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *716 Age Senbi Norimaki is born. *717 Age Giran is born. *Approximately 720 Age Tori Bot is born. The 15th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *720-730 Age The Saiyan-Tuffle War begins. *721 Age Nam is born. Midori Yamabuki is born. *722 Age General Blue is born. *Approximatley 725 Age Ado Kimidori is born. The 16th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *726 Age Ranfan is born. *728 Age King Chappa's Eldest Son, Sapa, is born. *729 Age Taro Soamame is born. TsururinTsun is born. *730 Age Saiyan-Tuffle War: The war comes to abrupt end when the Saiyans transfom into Great Apes at the light of the full moon. The Tuffle King used a advanced machine to combine his body and DNA with the genetic experiment known as "Baby". All of the Tuffles are annihilated, and the Saiyans take control over the planet and rename it Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans are approached by the Acrosians and are offered technology in exchange for help in finding a new world for the Acrosians to live on. The 17th World Martial Arts Tournament is held, Spike The Devil Man wins. Merecnary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. Launch is born. King Chappa's Daughter, Peruka is born. *731 Age The Saiyans are annexed by the Galactic Overlord Frieza and starts conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his Queen. Akane Kimidori and Peasuke Saromame is born. Tsukustun Tsun is born. *732 Age The Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta is born. Bardock's son, Raditz is born. Turles is born. Nikon is born. Mass is born. *733 Age Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan is born. King Chappa's second son, Chapu is born. *Approximately 733 Age May 8th ' King Furry is is sworn in as the new King of Earth. '*734 Age Hoi claims to have started his search for Tapion. *Approximately 735 Age Frieza starts to have mixed feelings towrads the Saiyans. it begins a period of controlled chaos. Yajirobe is born. The Second Prince of the Saiyans, Tarble is born. The 18th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Spike the Devil Man wins. *736 Age Krillin is born. Hercule (Mr. Satan) is born. *737 Age Paragus' son, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is born. Bardock's second son, Kakarot is born. Ashamed at Tarble's Fighting power, King Vegeta sends Tarble off to a remote star system. Paragus and Broly are tried and put to death. they are both thrown into the wastelands. Bardock and his team conquer planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war. Barodck is given the power of foresight by a Kanassan named Toolo. Zarbon advises Frieza that it would be advantageous to eliminate the Saiyans while he has a chance due to their ability to become stronger, enabling them to be an increasing threat if left alive. Fireza orders for Bardock's squad Execution during the invasion of Planet Meat. Bardock's entire team is slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. Bardock arrive and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him. Nikon, Mass, and Turles are nearly killed by Zarbon's elites. King Vegeta and his elites are murdered by Frieza, as Zarbon and Dodoria watches. Frieza executes the genocide of the Saiyans. Kakarot is placed in a space pod and sent to Earth, just as Bardock is landing on Vegeta. Bardock attemepts a final assault on Frieza but is unsuccessful. Frieza then uses a large energy bomb to destroy Planet Vegeta, almost all of the Saiyans are killed. Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are informed of Planet Vegeta's destruction. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive the destruction due to Broly unconsciously utilizing a energy shield. Nikon, Mass, and Turles learn of Planet Vegeta's destruction and decide to remain hidden in the eastern galaxy. Cooler, Frieza's brother, allows Kakarot's space pod to flee as it would be his borhter's burden, not his. Kakarot lands on Earth, and is found by Grandpa Gohan, who renames him Goku. Ox King's Daughter, Chichi is born. Chichi's mother dies from a illness. *738 Age Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child, and becomes a happy loving boy. Chaiotzu is born. *739 Age A Fire Spirit is unleashed and sets Mount Pleasant, where Ox King and Chichi live in their castle, on fire. they are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Fry Pan Mountain. *740 Age Oolong is born. Krillin begins his training at Orin Temple. A Parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the racial memory of the Tuffles stored in it, arrives on planet M2. Dr. Myu finds the parasite and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from its memories to begin his plans to take over his world. The 19th World Martial Arts Tournament Takes is held. *743 Age Puar is born. *744 Age Senbi Normaki creates Arale Normaki and the Story of Dr. Slump Begins. Gatchan #1 is Born. Bubbinman comes to Earth. King Nikochan and his assistant attempts to destroy the Earth from their ship, but Arale and Gatchan come. King Nikochan destroys Mars to show her he's not bluffing but Gatchan ends up eating theirs ship, stranding both of the Nikos on Earth. *745 Age May 7th the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament Takes place. King Chappa is the Winner. *746 Age Senbi Norimaki and Midori Yamabuki get married. *747 Age Yamcha meets Puar. Gatchan #2 is Born. The Tsun Family Atempts to fly to the Moon but crash lands in Penguin Village. they decide to stay there. *748 Age the Immortal Pheonix Roshi was raising, dies from food Poisoning. Roshi's Sea Turltle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. Dr. Mashirito creates Obotochaman. Turbo Norimaki is Born. *749 Age Taro Soramane join the Penguin Village Police Force. Charmy Yamada, the Cop from Big Island Cityis Transferred to Penguin Village Police Force. Dr. Slump Ends. During the First ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. *Sometime in 749 Age Bulma discovers the 2 Star Dragon Ball in her Basement. *749 Age August 22nd Bulma discovers the 5 Star Dragon Ball in a Cave to the North. 'Dragon Ball:' ' *749 Age September 1st' Bulma is on her summer Vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. She meets Goku later that day and discover that the sphere he owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actuallt the 4 Star Dragon Ball. Emeperor Pilaf finds the 1 Star Dragon Ball. *749 Age September 2nd in the morning, Bulma and Goku meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the Flying Nimbus and the 3 Star Dragon Ball as reward from bringing him his Turtle back and giving it water. *749 Age September 5th Goku stops the reign the terrible Oolong, and an old woman gives him the 6 Star Dragon Ball. *749 Age September 6th Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and briefly fights him, only to have it in a draw. *749 Age September 7th Goku Defeats Yamcha. Yamcha decides to secrectly follow Goku, Bulma, and Oolong on their quest. *749 Age September 9th Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fry Pan Mountain. Unfortunately, the blast is too strong and destroys the mountains as well as the castle. among the debris, the 7 Star Dragon Ball is found. *749 Age September 10th Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the Moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and the Gang. Once the Dragon Balls are gathered, Pilaf Summons Shenron at night and Oolong wishes for panties. This wish creates Oceanus Shenron, in the Six Star Dragon Ball. Later, Goku looks at the Full Moon and transforms into A Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's Castle, his Saiyan Tail is removed. *749 Age September 11th Yamcha and Bulma begin dating. they all head to West City. Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a Girl for him named Launch. Later, Master Roshi moves his house to A larger island, and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough trainingwith the martial arts master. *749 Age Spetember 12th Master Roshi, Krillin & Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer fish the night before. *749 Age Spetember 14th at 4:30 AM Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. they spend the next eight months training. *749 Age October 2nd the second term of school begins at West City High School. *750 Age Capsule Corp. enters the world market of the automobile industry and holds 40%, while the Red Ribbon Army holds 16%. *750 Age April 6th Goku and Krillin increases thew wieght of the shells on their back to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *750 Age April 8th Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. *750 Age April 18th Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begin his search for the Dragon Balls. *750 Age May 6th Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Yamcha leaves West City to compete in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Bulma, Oolong and puar go with him. *750 Age May 7th the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins, Goku comes in second place. Goku, The Red Ribbon Army and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. Colonel Silver obtain the 6 Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. the Red Ribbon Army also gets the 5 Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chichi meet again in Ox King's Village. *750 Age May 8th Goku meets Suno. Goku destroys the Red Ribbon Army's Muscle Tower in the North. Goku befriends Android #8 and nicknames him "Eighter". *750 Age May 9th Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku defeat Master Thief, Haski. Goku defeat General Blue in Pirate Cave. Goku and General Blue fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale defeats General Blue all by herself. Mercenary Tao Kills General Blue with only his tounge in a demonstration of his power. Tao kills Bora. Goku is beaten almost to death by Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the Tower. *750 Age May 10th Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Goku reaches the top of Korin tower and begins his training with Korin, to take the Scared Water. *750 Age May 12th After 3 days of training, Goku finally obtain the Sacred Water. he is surprised to find out that it is only plain tap water. it was actually the fighting that made him stronger. Goku kills Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower, and single handedly destory the entire Red Ribbon Army. in Fortune Teller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead Grandfather, Gohan. Goku defeats Pilaf for the final Dragon Ball ,and resurrect Upa's father, Bora with the Dragon Balls. This wish creates Haze Shenron in the Two Star Dragon Ball. *750 Age July the raining season in Nam's Village begins. *Between 750 and 753 Age Krillin begins his second term of training, while Yamcha begins his first term of Training with Master Roshi. Goku begin his training around the World. in Chao Village, he fights Terror and Plauge. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Martial Arts Contest. Goku enters Demon Land fights the current ruler, Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tein Shinhan and chaiotzu for the first time. *753 Age May 5th Goku meets Konkichi. Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. *753 Age May 7th A Micro-sized robot made to look like a insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect Blood Samples from the strongest fighters for use in the coinstruction of Cell. the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Tien Shinhan wins, Goku comes in second place. Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo reappears thanks to Pilaf releasing him. Goku is nearly killed by Tambourine. Yajirobe Kills and eats Cymbal. Goku kills Tambourine and is naerly killed by King Piccolo. Roshi dies trying to use the Evil Containment on King Piccolo. Chaiotzu is killed by King Piccolo. he uses the Dragon Balls to gain Eternal Youth and then kills Shenron. This wish creates Nouva Shenron in the Four Star Dragon Ball. *753 Age May 8t'h Celebration of 20 years under the rulership of the King Of Earth. '*753 Age May 9th Tien atempts to use the Evil Cointainment Wave on King Piccolo but fails. Goku drinks the Ultra Devine Water and unlock some of his Hidden Potential. Goku kills Drum and King Piccolo. King Piccolo dies and gives birth to his son and reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Goku reaches Kami's Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. Kami resurrect the Dragon Balls. everyone who died at the hands of King Piccolo and his mininos are revived by the Dragon Balls. Krillin, Ymacha, Tien Shinhan, Chaiotzu and Yajirobe begin training at Korin Tower. *756 Age Sharpener and Erasa are born. *756 Age May 7th the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku becomes engages to Chichi after their fight in the Tournament. Goku defeats Piccolo and wins the Tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chichi's wedding begins, but A mysterious fire enrupts and traps the Ox King in his castle with Chichi's Wedding Dress. Goku and Chichi must search for the Bansho Fan to put out the flames. *756 Age May 8th Chichi learns how to be a Good Bride from Grandma Hakkake. Goku uses the Bansho Fan on the Flames, but it doesn't work. he finds the flames are A result of a leak in the Furnance of Eight Divination on the other side of the World. Goku and Chichi travel to Mount Goguyu, where he meets his dead grandftaher again, and Annin. he fixes the hole in the Furnance and the flames cease around Ox King's Castle. Goku and Chichi are married. Hercule's Daughter, Videl is Born. *757 Age May Goku and Chichi's First Son, Gohan is Born. The Future Guardian of Earth, Dende is Born. 'Dragon Ball Z:' *760 Age Garlic Jr, son of Garlic gather the Dragon Balls and wishes for imortality. he opens a portal to the Dead Zone, and is trapped inside of it by Gohan, after a fight with Kami, and later Goku and Piccolo. *760 Age-770 Age Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rilldo and turns him into A Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his great powers to complete the conquest of planer M-2. the Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Baby. *761 Age the beginning and end of the Tritek War. King Cold kills King Cobra. Frieza destroys Planet Tritek after his father advise him to do so. unknown at the time, Cobra barely manages to escape into Space on a Tritek Spaceship, vowing one day to have his revenge. *761 Age October 12th Raditz arrives on Earth to retreive his brother. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa go in a state of suspended animation, headed for the planet Earth. *761, Between October and December Gohan begins his survival training. Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, and Piccolo destroys the Full Moon. Gohan falls into anicent ruins and finds a robot. after the distaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan befriends a dinosaur, until it is eaten by a T Rex. Gohan becomes more mature. Yamcha is employed as aprofessional Baseball Player. Gohan becomes homesick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting pigero and the other orphans whose parents are killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training. *762 Age March Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *762 Age Apirl 29th Goku arrives on King Kai's Planet. *762 Age May 9th Goku finally catches bubbles the monkey. his next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incrediably heavy hammer. *762 Age May 23rd Goku crackes Gregory on the head with the hammer. *762 Age May Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha make a spiritual trip to the Old Planet Vegeta (Planet Tuffle at the time). they are all easliy killed by two weak Saiyans. when their bodies return, they decide to continue to training hard. Gohan becomes a Great Ape a second time from Goku's old spaceship, Piccolo destroys it. *762 Age November 2nd ' Goku is resurrected by the Dragon Balls, after completing his Training under King Kai. this wish also brings Rage Shenron into existion. '*762 Age November 3rd Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. the Z Fighters battle the Saibamen, and Yamcha is killed. Krillin defeats three of the remaining saibamen while Piccolo kills the final one. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu face off against the Saiyan, Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo and Kami are killed. Goku arrives and defeat Nappa, who is killed for his loss by Vegeta. the battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. Vegeta leaves Earth to get healed. *762 Age November 4th Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are hospitalized in East City Hospital. *762 Age November 7th Krillin and Gohan leave the Hospital. *762 Age November 9th The Reconstruction of Kami's Spaceship is completed. *762 Age November 14th Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Bulma and Krillin leave for Namek. *762 Age November 21st Vegeta lands on Planet Frieza #79. *762 Age December 13th Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. he leaves immediately for Namek. *762 Age December 18th Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. Dende takes Krillin to Meet Guru. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu arrive at King Kai's Planet and begin their training there. Vegeta easily kills Cui and Dodoria. Goku's Spaceship gest trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha H-Z. by using the Kamehameha, he is able to escape a firey demise. *762 Age December 19th Vegeta steals a Namekian Dragon Ball from a Namekian Village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes his beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him for interrogation. *762 Age December 20th Vegeta is healed and easily kills Appule. he tricks Frieza and steals his five Namekian Dragon Balls. he fights Zarbon for a secnod time and executes him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru. by Frieza's Order, the Ginyu Force's mission to Yardat is delayed. they leave for Namek. *762 Age December 23rd Goku completes his training under 100 times normal Earth Gravity. He nears Namek. *762 Age December 24th The Ginyu Force arrives on Namek. Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls from Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives and defeats Reccome, Burter and Jiece, sparring their lives. Vegeta kills Reccome and Burter. Goku battels Captain Ginyu unti lhis body is stolen. Naill battles Frieza. Vegeta killls Jiece. Captain Ginyu accidently exchanges bodies with a namekian frog. Dende uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life and on Namek. Guru dies of a heart attack. the battle with Frieza begins. a near death Nail fuses with Piccolo. Dende is killed by Frieza. Goku is healed, and Vegeta is killed by Frieza. Piccolo is badly injuried by Frieza and near death.Krillin is killed by Frieza. Goku tramsforms into A Super Saiyan for the first time. Mr. Popo collects all of Earth's Dragon Balls and wishes for all the victims of Frieza and his men back to life. The Namekian Dragon Ballls are used to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. Dende heals Piccolo. Frieza is sliced in half by his Homing Destructo Disk. Goku defeats Frieza. Namek explodes. Guru dies of old age, and Morly is made the new eldest Namek. *763 Age May 3rd Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Vegeta leaves Earth. *763 Age September 9th Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. the refugees Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *763 Age October ' After 5.000 years, the Makyo Star approaches Earth, and Garlic Jr. is freed from the Dead Zone, but he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone after the Makyo Star is destroyed. '*763Age Exact Date Unknown Cell arrives in Future Trunk's Time Machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. Frieza's Cyborg Body is completed. *764 Age August Vegeta returns to Earth. King Cold and Frieza arrive on Earth. Future Trunks arrives. he kills Frieza and his father, King Cold. Goku returns to Earth. the Z Fighters learn of the two Android that threaten Earth and that will surface in three years. Future Trunks gives Heart Medicine to Goku for the Heart Virus. that kills him in Future Trunks Timeline. Future Trunks returns to his own timeline. the Z Fighters begin to under go their training for the Androids. *764 Age Exact Date Unknown Vegeta undergoes Gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. a relationship slowly develop between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to to get their driving licenses. *764 Age - 767 Age Cooler, Frieza's older brother, arrive on Earth along with theArmored Squadatron and is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. *766 Age ' Trunks is born to Vegeta and Bulma. '*767 Age May 7th the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament take place. Hercule wins the Adult Division. Videl wins the Junior Division. *767 Age May 12th Android #19 and Android #20 (Dr. Gero) arrive and nearly kills Yajirobe. Goku battles#19 but is stricken with the heart virus. Vegeta shows up saving Goku and kills #19. Yamcha takes Goku's body to his house. Piccolo battles Android #20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android #17 and Android #18 awoken. #17 destroys an emergency shut off switch and kills Dr. Gero. Android #16 is awoken. the Z Fighters are defeated by Android #17 and Android #18. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuses. the Dragon Balls are inert. Piccolo is Temporaily the strongest being in the series. the Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr, Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Future Trunks. *767 Age May 15th Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Future Trunks bought from the Future. Vegeta and Future Trunks enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and surpass Super Saiyan. *767 Age Age May 16th Piccolo fights Android #17 and they appear evenly matched until Cell arrives. Cell reaches his Semi Perfect Form after absorbing Android #17. Tien nearly dies preventing Cell from absorbing Android #18. Vegeta and Future Trunks exit the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. Vegeta battles Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan. he allows Cell to reach his perfect form by absorbing Android #18. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Perfect Cell Defeats Vegeta and battles Future Trunks. Despite using Ultra his Super Saiyan power, Future Trunks is defeated. *767 Age May 17th Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire world. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it. *767 Age May 18th Piccolo exit the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visit Chazake Village (Lime's Village) and saves it from Mr. Bornbone's evil intentions. Gohan turns 11. *767 Age May 19th Goku and his family go on a picnic. at around noon, Cell single handedly destroy the Royal Army. Dende becomes the new Guardian. Vegeta exits the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. Trunks enters it again. *767 Age May 20th Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. *767 Age Between May 20th and the 25th Goku collects the Dragon Balls. the Z Fighters are invivited to New Planet Vegeta by Paragus. Vegeta is offered to take up a new Saiyan Throne but he nust kill the Legendary Super Saiyan First. Goku is contacted by King Kai about the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. he also goes to New Planet Vegeta. Paragus' Son Broly is revealed to be the Saiyan of Legend. he is defeated by Goku. *767 Age May 26th At noon, the Cell Games Begins. Goku battles Cell. He Forfeits the match and tells Gohan to battle. the cell Jr's attack the Z fighters. Android #16 is killed. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, and easily kills all 7 Cell Jr's.Gohan cause cell to spat out Android #18 and revert to his Semi Perfect From. Cell, afriad of Gohan, starts to activiate the bomb inside of him and then, Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kai's Planet, Scarificing himself to save the Earth. Cell Survives and returns stronger than ever. Future Trunks is killed. Gohan and cell collide Kamehameha waves. Gohan is able to overpower Cell and completely destroy him for good. Bojack and his minions are released by the impact of Cell's explosion on King Kai's Planet. The Dragon Balls are used to revived all the victims that were killed by the Androids including the removal of Android #17 and #18's Bomb. *767 Age May 27th A Funeral is held for Goku. Future Trunks returns to his future. *767 Age, Unknown Date A Martial Arts Tournament is held by the millionarie X.S. Cash. Gohan, and the others enter the competition. but it is interrupted by Bojack and his crew whoi was released when Cell blew himself up on king kai's planet. Gohan kills Bojack and his team. *767 Between May and June Goku visit Grand Kai's Planet and meets him. Goku participates in the Other World Tournament planned in honor of King Kai's Death. Goku fights Pikkon and is victorious. Baby trunks takes his first steps. A Documentary is boardcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion, Hercule. *767 Age, Exact Date Unknown Goku and Chichi's Second Son, Goten is Born. *768 Age Dolltaki is employed by Dr. Myuu. his task is to gather energy to awaken M2 Greatest Machine Mutant, Lord Luud. Dolltaki does his job well and gets to work on gathering energy on Planet Luud. Vegeta and Bulma are now married. *770 Age Krillin and Android #18 are now married. *771 Age Krillin and Android #18's daughter, Marron is Born. *773 Age ' Surpreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majjin Buu is sealed. '*774 Age, March 28th Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. *774 Age, Apirl 7th There's A Sighting of the Gold Fighter in Orange Star City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 P.M. she works on a transformation suit for him, so he can disguise himself shen fighting crime. she finishes at 5 P.M. Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Dragon Ball SF:' Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF